The English Element
by scarlett3639
Summary: A new woman enters the gang's life. Can the boys handle a woman who speaks their language?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with _The Big Bang Theory_ (except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The English Element<strong>_

Chapter 1

Leonard's Lab, Caltech, Pasadena CA

"Ready for lunch Leonard?" asked Howard Wolowitz walking into the lab accompanied as usual by Raj Koothrappali.

"Just a sec. Laser" replied Leonard, handing his friends safety glasses. As they stood back Leonard precisely aimed the laser and melted a Storm Trooper.

"Ah, still moping about Penny I see." observed Raj removing his glasses.

"Dude, I keep telling you that you need to get out there. Come out with Raj and I tonight; we're going to a pottery class to see if any of the chicks there want to reenact that scene from _Ghost_."

"No thanks," said Leonard, "I'm just going to stay in and watch the new _MST3K_ boxed set I bought yesterday."

"You'll never meet a new girl that way, "exclaimed Howard, "Do you think the perfect woman is just going to knock on your door?"

_Knock, knock_ "Excuse me, I'm looking for Dr. Leonard Hofstadter?"

All three men turned their heads toward the voice. Just inside the doorway stood a curvy redhead in a charcoal grey suit and dark green cat's eye glasses.

"I'm Dr. Hofstadter. These are my colleagues Dr. Koothrappali and Mr. Wolowitz. How can I help you?" inquired Leonard.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Professor Katherine Levin of the English Department. I'm developing a new course _The science of science fiction_ and I need someone to help me with the science end of things. Dr. Gablehauser recommended you. Is it something you might be interested in?"

"Maybe, what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Basically I want to look at scientific concepts in classic science fiction like Wells, Verne, and Asimov, and compare how they are portrayed as working in the novels to how they actually function in reality." said Katherine.

"That's an interesting idea. Can I think about it?"

"Of course. Why don't you come to my office tomorrow afternoon and we can discuss it over lunch?" proposed Katherine.

"That sounds great."

Katherine gave Leonard her office address and they set a time for the next afternoon.

As Leonard escorted her to the door Katherine remarked "Impressive equipment you have here; it looks like you have everything but an interocitor."

"It's out for repairs." quipped Leonard.

"It must be tough to get a service call from Metaluna." Katherine said smiling. "I'm sorry but I have to run, I have a class to teach. It was nice meeting you all."

Leonard, Howard and Raj watched her leave in a state of disbelief.

"Did a hot woman really just reference _This Island Earth_?" Raj asked incredulously.

"Yeah she did." giggled Leonard.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Howard. "I just conjured a woman for you!"

"What are you talking about?" inquired Leonard.

"Right after I said "Do you think the perfect woman is just going to knock on your door?" Professor Levin _knocked on your door_!"

"Dude, that is spooky. Howard, conjure one for me!" said Raj excitedly.

"Raj if I can conjure women I am conjuring one for myself first." retorted Howard.

Howard cleared his throat and said" It's not like Angelina Jolie is going to knock on the door."

The three men looked at the doorway which remained empty.

"Well it was worth a shot." sighed Howard.

They entered the cafeteria, got their lunch and joined Sheldon at their usual table.

"Sheldon! The most unbelievable thing just happened! We met a woman!" exclaimed Raj.

"I don't see what's so unbelievable about that. Approximately fifty percent of the world's human population is female. Therefore half of the people one meets are women. Meeting a woman is quite commonplace."

"Not _here_ and not a woman who can reference _This Island Earth_ in casual conversation." said Howard.

"Oh I see." Sheldon said "Well, I can't give you accurate statistics unless you provide me with all of the data."

"Let me try to explain it to you." said Leonard "Professor Katherine Levin from the English Department visited me in the lab just before we came here. Dr. Gablehauser gave her my name and recommended me to assist her with a project."

"Why would you want to assist someone in the Humanities? Those people are the enemy Leonard. They take valuable resources we could be employing for real scholarship."

"It's actually a pretty cool idea. She wants to develop a course about the science in classic science fiction novels. She wants me to help her with the science part of the course."

"So you would be advising on fictional science. That seems commensurate with your abilities." observed Sheldon.

"Gee thanks." Leonard said sarcastically.

"So you're going to do it?" asked Raj

"I think so."

"I can't believe you're hesitating!" Howard exclaimed "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! A beautiful woman will be spending time with you of her own volition. You can wear her down, then make your move."

"I'm not doing this to sleep with her Howard!" retorted Leonard

"Very good. Keep that tone of righteous indignation and you can use reverse psychology on her. Very shrewd."

"That's not it at all!"

"Are you telling me that you have no interest at all in an attractive, educated, intelligent woman who is familiar with sci-fi?" asked Raj

"I didn't say that." muttered Leonard, slumped in his chair.

"What makes you think she's intelligent? inquired Sheldon.

"She's a professor Sheldon. She has a Ph.D." replied Raj

"In English Lit" said Sheldon scornfully "She basically got a doctorate by writing book reports."

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: I will be adding additional chapters, I would love to hear your thoughts, feedback &amp; constructive criticism so please review.<strong>

**Please PM me if you are interested in beta reading future chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with _The Big Bang Theory_ (except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

After lunch Leonard went back to the lab and attempted to get back to work. He found that his mind kept drifting from his experiment to Katherine. He gave in and decided to do a little research. _After all I should know something about her before I commit to the project _he thought to himself. He looked her up on the university's faculty listing and found that she earned her BA from the University of Vermont with a double major in English and History. She got her MA from Stanford and her PH.D from Berkeley. She joined the staff at Caltech three years ago. Her Facebook profile revealed that she liked MST3K and Monty Python and had eclectic taste in music. A Google search turned up some of her publications. Deciding he had spent enough time on it, Leonard firmly pushed Katherine to the back of his mind and concentrated on his work.

* * *

><p>The next morning Leonard took extra care getting ready for work; choosing his green recycle t-shirt and a grey hoodie. After driving to the university Leonard walked with Sheldon to his office; at the door Leonard reminded him that he wouldn't be at lunch due to his meeting with Katherine.<p>

"I know." responded Sheldon "I have an eidetic memory. You told me that yesterday at 1:27 p.m. raj had just gone to the vending machine for a Clark's Bar."

Leonard spent the morning working in the lab. Just before noon he headed out toward the English Department and soon was knocking on Katherine's office door. They exchanged desultory chit chat as they made their way to the Humanities Department's cafeteria. They found a table and Katherine outlined her ideas for the course as they ate.

"I'd like to take four big concepts, like robotics, time-travel, interplanetary travel, find novels that have that concept as a main theme, and see how the writers description holds up against reality. I was thinking Asimov for robotics and Wells for time travel, but nothing is set in stone. I'd really love to get your thoughts."

Leonard was hesitant at first but Katherine encouraged him to share his thoughts. Soon they were deeply involved in discussing possible themes and novel choices. Looking up, Leonard noticed that the cafeteria had emptied; he looked at his watch and was shocked at how late it was.

"Wow I really have to get back." Leonard said regretfully

"Me too" replied Katherine "I was enjoying our discussion so much that I had no idea how much time had past." she bit her lip and continued "This may be a little forward but would you be willing to continue the discussion after work? I'll bribe you with a home cooked meal."

"I can't tonight but how about tomorrow?" answered Leonard

"That'd be perfect. I hope your girlfriend won't mind me stealing you away." said Katherine.

"Umm…that's not really an issue. I'm currently single." Leonard said awkwardly.

"I find that hard to believe." Katherine said smiling "How about 7:00 p.m.? I'll e-mail you my address and directions."

"Okay" Leonard replied as they parted to return to work. As Leonard made his way back to the lab he wondered about Katherine's remarks. _Was she flirting with me? It's been so long since I noticed any woman but Penny; I'm not sure I remember what being flirted with is like. Sure Leonard, you had so many women flirting with you before Penny. Oh God I'm talking to myself! Get a grip Hofstadter. Even if she was flirting it doesn't necessarily mean anything. Maybe she's just one of those girls who flirts with everyone. I don't think so but I should be careful not to read too much into things._

Leonard returned to the lab and continued his experiment. At the end of the day he went to Sheldon's office to drive him to the comic book store as it was Tuesday. Raj and Howard were already there when they walked in.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Casanova Hofstadter. How was your nooner with the lovely Liberal Arts lady?" leered Howard.

"We had a productive business meeting and that's all." retorted Leonard

"Really? You didn't try to diagram her sentence? She didn't conjugate your irregular verb?" giggled Raj.

"Ah there's no way Leonard could pull the trigger. Look how long it took him to get a date with Penny." scoffed Howard.

"I'll have you know that I'm having dinner with her tomorrow night." retorted Leonard.

"You can't have dinner with her tomorrow night." cried Sheldon

"Sheldon, I'm not going to not see her because she's in the Humanities Department!" Leonard said in exasperation.

"Well, that's certainly a compelling reason, but more importantly tomorrow is Wednesday. Wednesday is _Halo _night." stated Sheldon.

"You really expect me to reschedule because of _Halo_ night?" asked Leonard

"But it's Wednesday. Wednesday night is always _Halo_ night." replied Sheldon

"Is it an actual date Leonard or is a business dinner?" Raj inquired

"Business dinner." admitted Leonard.

"Would you rather reschedule or listen to Sheldon complain for the next year." asked Howard

"I have _got_ to get new friends." Leonard muttered to himself as he went outside to make the call.

"He forgot _Halo_ night? Man does he have it bad for this chick." Howard observed.

"I _knew_ it would be trouble to mix with those Humanities hooligans." Sheldon "She's already making Leonard forget his priorities."

"Sheldon, to the majority of the male population women _are_ a priority." stated Raj.

"Women over video games? Surely you jest."

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Thanks everyone for the positive reviews on chapter one. I will be adding additional chapters soon. I would love to hear your thoughts, feedback &amp; constructive criticism so please review.<strong>

**Please PM me if you are interested in beta reading future chapters**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with _The Big Bang Theory_ (except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Anything Can Happen Thursday**

After driving Sheldon home from work Leonard changed and shaved before leaving for Katherine's apartment. He headed down the three flights of stairs and when he reached the lobby he spotted Penny getting her mail.

"Hey Penny."

"Oh hi Leonard. You look nice tonight, got a hot date?" Penny asked teasingly.

"Uh No, it's more of a business dinner. I'd better get going or I'll be late." Leonard replied.

Penny watched Leonard bolt out the door. As she climbed the stairs to her apartment she thought to herself _Leonard said it was a business dinner but he was blushing and dressed in his best hoodie. It must be dinner with a woman. I'll see if I can get Sheldon to tell me anything. Or maybe I'll call Bernadette and see if she's heard anything from Howard. I really shouldn't care so much about his love life; I'm the one who broke up with him. He's still my friend though. I don't want to see him hurt... God you'd think I'd be used to these stairs by now. Oh well. At least I don't need a gym membership. _Penny went into her apartment and dialed Bernadette.

Leonard knocked on Katherine's door and she opened it dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that read "English Major: You Do The Math." Her red hair was loose and falling about her shoulders.

"I almost didn't recognize you." Leonard blurted out.

Katherine self-consciously ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I have to dress like a grown up at work. It's difficult enough to get my students respect without dressing like one of them. Please come in and make yourself comfortable."

Leonard took a seat in an overstuffed armchair while Katherine walked over to the stove.

"Dinner will be ready shortly. Can I get you a drink?"

Leonard accepted a glass of white wine and talked with Katherine as she finished cooking. He looked around the apartment as they talked and was immediately struck by the number of books. Every wall held bookcases crammed with books and there were books on nearly every horizontal surface. On the coffee table was a framed quote "_I cannot live without books. Thomas Jefferson_" Green dominated the color palette of the room, with accents of rose and violet.

Katherine rapidly put the finishing touches on dinner and before long they were seated and enjoying lemon-pepper chicken, rice pilaf and snow peas.

"This is fantastic!" praised Leonard.

"Thank you. I kind of grew up cooking. My family owns a restaurant."

They continued conversing over dinner. Leonard learned that Katherine had grown up Vermont, that she had one younger sister who was still back east and that her parents were still together and just bought a winter place in Florida.

"I don't think my mom could have convinced him except that it's in Fort Myers and Dad couldn't resist being that close to Red Sox spring training." Katherine said shaking her head "He's a die-hard fan."

Leonard supplied similar information about himself and confessed to looking her up online. Katherine laughed and said she had done the same to him before going to the lab.

They discussed their favorite sci-fi novels. Leonard preferred the classics like Verne, Wells, Asimov and Bradbury while Katherine was more into fantasy and alternative history, like Marion Zimmer Bradley, Mercedes Lackey and Eric Flint.

As the meal ended Katherine asked "Shall we save dessert for later?"

"Dessert too?"

"My grandmother taught me that a meal always ends with something sweet."

"Later would be good. I couldn't do justice to it now."

They sat down on the couch to discuss the course. Leonard had been thinking over the project since their last meeting and they discussed the ideas he had come up with and Katherine contributed some new ideas of her own.

"Leonard, would you consider lecturing to the class on each topic? You've been so helpful I want you to get the credit you deserve."

Leonard blushed and asked to think about it.

"Of course. How about dessert now?" Katherine asked. Leonard agreed.

"We've been working hard; how about we take a break and watch some MST3K*?"

"Sounds good."

Katherine put in the _Prince of Space_ episode and brought over tea and slices of orange chiffon cake. They laughed and ate their way through the episode. "Why do you think they have the evil aliens wearing chicken-beak noses?" asked Katherine.

"I don't know. I am almost more disturbed by the chiffon epaulets on the Krankorian leader's outfit. And that they don't appear to be wearing underwear."

They eventually got into a friendly debate over Joel vs. Mike. Katherine preferred Mike and Leonard preferred Joel but they both conceded it was a matter of preference and that both were equally good as hosts. They enjoyed it so much that they decided to put in another episode when the first was done. "_Beginning of the End_?" suggested Leonard. "Excellent choice." Katherine enthused. "You can never go wrong with Peter Graves and giant insects."

When the movie ended Katherine looked at the clock. "Oh gosh it's already midnight!"

"I'd better be headed home."

"Of course, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you so late."

"Not a problem. I had fun." Leonard said as Katherine walked him to the door. She looked up at him shyly, and then kissed his cheek.

"I had fun too. And I really do appreciate all the help you've given me."

Leonard ducked his head as he said goodnight.

As he drove home and got ready for bed he wondered about the kiss. Did she _like_ him or was she just thanking him for his help.

That night was the first night since the break-up that he didn't dream about Penny.

* * *

><p>*MST3K is a popular abbreviation for the show <em>Mystery Science Theater 3000<em> which aired from 1989 to 1999 on Comedy Central and then the Sci-Fi Channel (now SyFy)

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Thanks everyone for the positive reviews on chapters one and two. I will be adding additional chapters soon. I would love to hear your thoughts, feedback &amp; constructive criticism so please review.<strong>

**Please PM me if you are interested in beta reading future chapters**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with _The Big Bang Theory_ (except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Leonard and Katherine continued to meet over the next month to develop the course. Leonard agreed to the lectures and Katherine helped make them more accessible to Humanities students. They decided to work on the course in the evenings as the meetings tended to go on for several hours. At first, Howard and Raj teased Leonard over his new "girlfriend", but once Howard got back together with Bernadette and Sheldon began associating with Amy Farrah Fowler the focus shifted off of Leonard.

Leonard was grateful to have the group's attention elsewhere as he wasn't quite sure where he stood with Katherine. He spent a lot of time thinking about the situation. _We work really well together I just wish I knew if it was more. There have been moments I feel she's been flirting with me and we spend as much time socializing as working. Howard and Raj would have a field day with that if they knew. I've never been so comfortable with a woman before…with Penny I was always in a state of amazement that a woman that beautiful would be dating me. And with Leslie … I was always a little scared. At least I know Katherine is single, but after what she told me the other night I wouldn't be surprised if she's gun-shy around men right now._ Leonard remembers a conversation he and Katharine had had after working on the course one night.

"So tell me Leonard," Katherine had asked "why is a great guy like you single?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be."

Katherine laughed "Seriously."

Leonard replied "Well, I really haven't had much success with women until lately. I didn't really date in high school or college. Then I was focused on getting my advanced degrees and finding a job."

"I understand that, but what about more recently"

"Well, there was a North Korean spy who tried to seduce me to get government secrets."

Katherine laughed "I mean it, be serious!"

Leonard "I am being serious. I was doing some government research at the time."

"Oh. My. God! It's just like a James Bond movie!" Katherine exclaimed

"I wouldn't say that." Leonard said ruefully. Katherine demanded he continue.

"All right. After that I had a kind of an again-off again thing with one of my colleagues. First she was just using me for sex, and then she wanted me to father her children."

"Leonard Hofstadter who are you? Katherine said in mock amazement.

Leonard blushed. "Then I dated my neighbor for about a year after having a crush on her for two years. That just ended a couple months ago."

"Oh I'm sorry. Was it mutual?" Katherine asked sympathetically.

"Sort of; we weren't in the same place emotionally so we decided to end it."

Katherine had seemed to realize that it hadn't been all that mutual and had switched the conversation to her own love life, saying, "I don't think I can compete with that. Your dating life is a soap opera compared to the sitcom that my romantic life has been."

Leonard had thankfully accepted the change of subject "Spill it Levin. After I shared all that it's the least you can do."

"You're right; it's only fair. Let's see." Katherine had been silent a moment, collecting her thoughts, then she confessed "I didn't date in high school, the guys in my school weren't really interested in girls who's IQs were bigger than their boobs."

Leonard had thought to himself _She must have a heck of an IQ _as he snuck a glance at the cleavage revealed by the deeply scooped neckline of her shirt.

Katherine continued "I had two steady boyfriends in college that ended when I realized I was more in love with love than with the guys. I dated another guy while getting my master's; that ended when I came out here to get my doctorate at Berkeley and the guy I was dating at Berkeley dumped me when I got my Ph.D. and he didn't"

Leonard had blurted out "He's an idiot."

Katherine smiled "Yeah, I should have realized that when he told me he didn't think Wodehouse was funny."

Leonard had agreed "That should definitely have set off some alarms."

Katherine had sighed "Then I've been busy getting established here and pursuing tenure. I've only had one boyfriend since starting at the university and that ended about four months ago."

Leonard had dared to ask "Mutual?"

"In a way." Katherine had said, "We both agreed we should start seeing other people; he just agreed and got started before I did."

"Oh so he was…"

"Cheating on me with his secretary? Yep. I think I was almost as upset at the cliché as by the actual cheating." Katherine had finished with bitter humor.

Reflecting on the conversation later Leonard had realized that Katherine had been badly hurt by her last two relationships. Her tone of voice and the things she hadn't said spoke volumes; as they had when she spoke about high school. He knew all too well the kinds of scars adolescence could leave. If she was wary about starting another relationship he couldn't blame her. He would just have to be patient.

Soon afterwards the project was done and ready for Katherine to present to the academic committee for approval.  
>"I'll make sure you get credit as a co-creator." Katherine said as they toasted a job well done.<p>

"That's not necessary."

"It is too necessary, Leonard. It may have been my idea but I could never have done it without you. And I certainly can't imagine it turning out so well if I had collaborated with anyone else. I'll have to send Dr. Gablehauser a note thanking him for recommending you and letting him know how helpful you've been"

"Thank you. I guess we're done here" Leonard said awkwardly

Katherine smiled as she said "The work on the course is done but I hope we're not." then leaned in to softly kiss his lips. Leonard was startled but pleased.

Katherine had leaned back and asked "I hope I'm not misreading things?"

"No, not at all. I just wasn't sure how you felt."

Katherine chuckled huskily "You're too modest Leonard." They leaned toward each other for another, more passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Thanks everyone for the positive reviews on previous chapters. I will be adding additional chapters soon. I would love to hear your thoughts, feedback &amp; constructive criticism so please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with _The Big Bang Theory_ (except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The beginning of Leonard and Katherine's relationship was very comfortable and easy. They continued the pattern they had set while working together, with work on the course replaced with sex. After a couple weeks Leonard decided he should introduce her to his friends and invited her to accompany them to their usual Wednesday evening of comic book store and dinner, figuring she might as well know the worst up front.

"Katherine, I was thinking I'd like to introduce you to my friends."

"Ooh the mandatory interrogation by friends seeing if I'm good enough for you. I can hardly wait." Katherine replied with mock sarcasm.

Leonard reassured her "It won't be that bad. They'll more likely be thinking you're too good for me."

Katherine shook her head "Leonard don't be silly." and kissed him "You're a fantastic guy; I'm lucky to be with you."

Leonard chuckled nervously "You may not think so after spending time with my friends. Wednesdays we usually go to the comic book store and then dinner and _Halo_ at my place. Do you want to come?"

Katherine burst into laughter.

Leonard asked "What's so funny?" He worried that she was going to make fun of his hobby.

Katherine wiped tears from her eyes as she answered. "The fact that I have yet to date a guy who wasn't into comic books. I don't know what it is. Any guy that I have even a semi-serious relationship with frequents graphic novel emporiums. It's at the point that I don't even bother going to bars to pick up guys. I troll comic book stores."

Leonard was relieved and amused. "I guess that means I won't have to explain anything to you, huh?"

"At this point I could probably teach you a few things." She kissed him again "I'll be glad to go, and you don't have to stay by my side. I'm used to killing time in comic book stores while my guy tracks down back issues."

They arranged to meet at Leonard's lab after work Wednesday. Leonard reminded himself to give Sheldon the required notice for having a non-related female overnight guest. This was no time for a violation of The Roommate Agreement.

As Leonard and Katherine approached Sheldon's office on Wednesday Leonard became visibly nervous. "I told you about the no touching right?"

Katherine humored him "Yes Leonard. You also gave me the bathroom schedule and the menu for tomorrow's breakfast; as well as what part of the couch not to sit on"

"Okay good."

Katherine was puzzled. "I don't understand why you're so nervous. You've managed to live with him for seven years. How bad could he be? It's not like I'd dump you because your roommate's a bit quirky."

Leonard was only half-joking as he asked "Can I hold you to that?" as he knocked on the door.

Sheldon answered the door. "You show commendable promptness for a change."

Leonard winced. "Thanks Sheldon. Sheldon this is Katherine Levin, Katherine, Sheldon Cooper."

Katherine nodded her head in lieu of shaking hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Cooper."

Sheldon stated "I imagine it is." as they headed to Leonard's car. "Leonard has informed me that I need to converse with you. I wrote down some topics for casual 'chit-chat'." Sheldon took several index cards from his pocket, Leonard groaned. "Topic number one: Katherine, Leonard informs me that you are an English Professor. Discuss."

Katherine was amused. "Yes I am. Someone has to fight the fight against poor grammar."

Sheldon concurred "The use of poor grammar is the hallmark of an inferior mind."

Katherine laughed "I wish more people felt that way." She regaled them with some amusing stories about mistakes her students had made until they arrived at the store.

Leonard reintroduced Katherine to Howard and Raj. After they exchanged greetings he said "We'll probably be a while; I hope you brought a book."

Katherine smiled at him. "Just point me in the direction of the Bongo publications*****and I'll be fine."

Leonard showed her the correct rack and rejoined his friends. Howard asked "How did you get her to come here. I didn't see her wearing any diamonds; did she make you pay a cash bribe?"

"She said she didn't mind. Apparently a lot of her exes were comic book fans."

Howard commented "That's a lucky break for you. The bar is set low."

As they looked through the comic books Stuart, the owner of the store, came over to talk. He and Sheldon end up revisiting a discussion they had had two years ago about who should rightfully take over for Batman if needed.****** The debate grew heated and attracted the attention of the other customers. Katherine walked over to see what is going on and appeared to be listening intently to the debate. Sheldon noticed and asks, somewhat sarcastically, if she had anything to contribute.

Katherine replied seriously "Well, I have to agree with you Sheldon. Dick Grayson is the most logical choice to take over as Batman." Astonished looks appeared on the face of everyone in the store.

Stuart said condescendingly "But he's already Nightwing."

Katherine grew heated "Exactly. Batman is one of the central figures in the DC Universe. It's a heavy responsibility. Surely you would agree that whoever takes over from him should have experience as an independent superhero as well as having been Robin?"

Stuart pointed out "Jason Todd has experience as Red Hood."

"But Dick Grayson has had a longer run as Nightwing as well as having headed up the Teen Titans. Batman needs to be someone who can lead a team of superheroes."

Stuart shook his head "I have to say you make a compelling case for Dick Grayson being the best replacement for Batman."

Katherine retorted "I didn't say he was the _best _choice; I said he was the most _logical_ choice. In my opinion the best choice would be Barbara Gordon."

Stuart and Sheldon said simultaneously "But she's a girl!"

Katherine raised an eyebrow at the men "Your point being? Look at the facts: She's been an integral part of the Bat Family, she has the physical and intellectual abilities needed, and she's lead the Birds of Prey, _quite_ successfully. _And_ in her journey to become Oracle she's shown the same grit and determination that Bruce Wayne showed in becoming Batman in the first place."

Leonard was pulled into the discussion despite himself. "Uh – may I point out that she's in a wheelchair?"

Katherine turned to face him. "That's why I said Dick Grayson is the most logical choice. Barbara Gordon becoming The Dark Knight is a bit of a hobbyhorse of mine. It just bugs me that no one thinks outside of the Robins for successors to Batman. Although you have to admit her regaining her ability to walk and taking on the cowl would make an interesting storyline."

Leonard conceded "True. Impractical but interesting."

Katherine's eyes flashed. "Impractical? In a universe of Lazarus Pits, magic, Olympian deities and advanced alien races? The whole thing smacks of W.I.R.*******" Katherine suddenly realized that every eye in the store was on her. She lowered her voice an asked Leonard "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Leonard whispered back "They've never seen a pretty girl discussing comic books before. They probably think you're an android." Katherine Laughed and blushed. "Let me introduce you. Katherine, this is Stuart, he owns the store. Stuart, this is my girlfriend Katherine."

Katherine extended an olive branch and said "This is a great shop. I've been looking for the illustrated Austen novels that Marvel published. Is that something you could special order?"

Stuart managed to shake off his shock and said "Absolutely. Come over to the counter and I'll put the order in with my supplier." Katherine accompanied him to the sales counter.

Leonard was grinning from ear to ear, Sheldon and Raj were still speechless, but Howard managed to speak. "Oh my God! That was the hottest thing I've seen outside of a strip club!"

Raj nodded in agreement "I've had fantasies about beautiful women discussing comic books but I never thought it would happen in real life."

Leonard was still grinning. "I know. I think she may just be the perfect woman."

Sheldon finally speaks. "Leonard?"

"Yes Sheldon?" Leonard was nervous. What if Sheldon was mad at Katherine for taking over his discussion with Stuart? There would be no living with him.

"Despite Katherine's misguided area of study, she has demonstrated redeeming qualities in seeing that my opinion that Dick Grayson should be the one to become the next Batman is correct. I withdraw my objections to your relationship. You may keep her."

Leonard rejoiced. "Sheldon likes her? Now I know she is the perfect woman."

Sheldon "I didn't say I liked her. I said I withdraw my objections. I'm neutral toward her."

Raj thinks to himself _I'm not_

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Bongo Comics Group is the company that publishes the comic books based on _The Simpsons_ and _Futurama_.

******Please note that for the purposes of this story the _Battle for the Cowl_ storyline had not concluded at the time of this conversation. And it definitely took place before _The New 52._

*******W.I.R. stands for Women In Refrigerators and describes the disproportionate number of female comic book characters that have been permanently injured, killed or depowered. For example, both Batman and Barbara Gordon suffered extreme back injuries. Batman recovered from his, Barbara Gordon did not… until _The New 52_ reboot. For more information please refer to your friendly online reference site.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: I apologize for all the footnotes but I did't want to assume that BBT fans would be as devoted to comic books as the characters are<strong>

**Thanks everyone for the positive reviews on the previous chapters. I will be adding additional chapters soon. I would love to hear your thoughts, feedback & constructive criticism so please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with _The Big Bang Theory_ (except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Soon after that everyone made their purchases from the comic book store and headed to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment for dinner. As they were unpacking the take out, Leonard said to Katherine, "You showed a lot of knowledge of comic books back there. I thought you said it was your exes who were the comic book fans?"

Katherine laughed. "I got lucky. That discussion played to my strengths. If it had been about any other characters I wouldn't have had anything to contribute."

Howard inquired "Just how do you know so much about Batman?"

Katherine replied "Spending so much time in comic book stores with my exes I ended up starting a collection out of self-defense. I only collect issues related to Barbara Gordon, but you can't learn about her without gaining knowledge of Gotham City and the members of the Batman Family."

Raj had had enough beer to speak with Katherine present "What made you choose Barbara Gordon?"

Katherine replied "She's a popular enough figure that I was already somewhat familiar with her when I decided to start collecting. And I liked the idea of a sassy red-head with a connection to literature that could kick butt."

"Gee I wonder why?" Leonard said ironically which cause Katherine to toss her own red hair and make a face at him while everyone laughed.

Just then the door opened and Penny walked in. "I thought I smelled Chinese food…" her voice trailed off as she spotted Katherine. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you had a guest."

Leonard introduced the two women and then said "Let me grab you a plate Penny." Penny followed him as he went into the kitchen.

"Leonard, are you sure it's okay for me to stay? It's kind of weird with your new girlfriend being here." Penny asked.

"Yes. Katherine's here to meet my friends and you are my friend." Leonard replied.

While Penny and Leonard were in the kitchen Katherine had leaned toward Howard and asked "What's the story with the shiksa goddess?"

Howard replied "They used to go out."

Katherine raised an eyebrow "_She's_ the neighbor he used to date?" Howard and Raj nodded "Impressive."

Leonard and Penny returned from the kitchen. Since the seating in the apartment was limited Katherine and Penny ended up sitting next to each other on the floor facing the couch. Leonard was on the other side of Katherine and Raj was next to Penny. An awkward silence reigned in the apartment for a few moments.

Penny decided to speak "So Katherine, what do you do?"

Katherine answered "I teach English Literature at the university."

"Wow, you're a professor! That's impressive."

Katherine eyes sparkled mischievously "Not according to Sheldon." She turned toward him "What is it you said? That I got my doctorate by writing book reports?"

Sheldon glared at his friends, Leonard put on an overly innocent expression.

Sheldon responded to Katherine. "While your loyalty to your area of academia is admirable, you can hardly believe that it is as vital an area of study as the sciences."

Katherine voice took on a dangerous quality "So in your opinion language is not as important as science?"

Sheldon scoffed "Hardly."

Penny squealed "Ooh! Dinner _and_ a show."

Katherine continued "Even though without language science would be impossible?"

Sheldon frowned "What do you mean?"

"Without the ability to communicate, scientific research would be impossible. There would be no way to record findings or share discoveries." Katherine finished smugly

Sheldon's face twitched. Howard commented joyfully "That was fun!"

Katherine decided to break the tension and said to Penny "That's a cute hair ornament you're wearing. Where did you get it?"

"Dear Lord" Sheldon commented to Leonard. "Now we'll have to listen to the females rambling on about rainbows, unicorns and shoe sales." Leonard hushed him.

Penny answered Katherine's question "I make them actually. I call them Penny Blossoms. I have a batch made up if you're interested."

"Oh that would be great!"

Sheldon interrupted to announce "It's 8:10 pm. _Halo_ will commence in 5 minutes."

"Are you playing with the guys?" Penney asked Katherine.

"No I'm just going to watch. I can't bear to have the blood of innocent pixels on my hands." The boys laughed and Penny smiled the smile she used when she didn't understand a joke the boys made but she didn't want to look dumb.

"Why don't you come over to my place while the boys play? You can look at the Penny Blossoms and … you don't watch _American Idol_ do you?"

"I do actually, that would be great." Katherine turned to Leonard "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course he doesn't mind. When they're playing _Halo_ they wouldn't notice naked supermodels walking through the apartment."

"Of course we would notice naked supermodels!" Howard exclaimed. Penny giggled

"What's so funny?" asked Katherine.

"I'll tell you later." Penny whispered.

"It's fine." Leonard said. "I'll come knock on Penny's door when we're done."

"It was nice hanging out with you all. I had a great time." Katherine said to the guys. The men said their goodbyes and Penny and Katherine crossed the hall to Penny's apartment.

"Do you think that's a good idea Leonard?" asked Howard

"What do you mean?"

"Your ex and current girlfriends hanging out together could be trouble, man." said Raj.

"It'll be fine. I'm glad they're getting along." Leonard tried to convince himself that he meant it.

Meanwhile, Penny was searching out her latest batch of Penny Blossoms while telling Katherine why she had giggled. "They really had no idea that you and your four girlfriends had been there?" Katherine asked in astonishment.

"Not a clue." Penny replied as she finally found the box containing the Blossoms.

"I guess I won't feel bad about bailing then." Katherine giggled.

Penny brought over the Blossoms, and then grabbed a bottle of white wine and two glasses. She offered Katherine a glass as she turned on the TV. "I wouldn't. Besides if you were there Raj would have to keep drinking."

"Oh right. Leonard told me about that."

"It's a shame really. Raj is a sweet guy…if you can get enough alcohol into him to make him talk, but not so much he turns into an ass."

They sat in silence a few minutes watching the TV. At the first commercial break Penny muted the sound and asked Katherine "Sooo, do you want to talk about this?"

"You mean how awkward it is hanging out with my boyfriend's gorgeous ex who he is still friends with and is also his neighbor?"

"That would be the big honkin' elephant in the room."

"I'm not going to pretend I'm thrilled about it."

"I wouldn't be either."

Katherine took a deep breath and got serious "I trust Leonard and it seems like if you two were going to get back together it would have happened by now."

Penny made a noncommittal noise while she thought _Unless I was too stubborn to admit I made a mistake, and too stupid to realize that another girl would be able to see past the nerdiness and realize how great Leonard is._

Katherine continued "You guys don't hang out alone together right? Just in the group?"

Penney replied "Pretty much, unless you count conversations walking up the stairs or in the laundry room."

'Okay then."

"Damn! Why do you have to be so reasonable and nice? I was all set to hate you." Penny joked.

"Me too." Katherine smiled "If it makes you fell better I hate how much thinner you are then me."

"If you are a natural red head I hate you too."

"Originally yes, but these days I have to touch up the grays."

"Good." They both laughed "Shall we be frenemies then?" asked Katherine.

"Works for me." replied Penny and the two women shook hands.

"Hey, Friday night Bernadette, Amy and I are having a Girl's Night In. Are you interested?" Penny asked.

"Friday – that's vintage video game night, right? That sounds good. I wouldn't be seeing Leonard anyway."

"You catch on quick."

"Sheldon gave me a framed copy of the schedule, a laminated wallet card and a downloadable PDF file."

"He must like you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Thanks everyone for the positive reviews on the previous chapters. I will be adding additional chapters soon. I would love to hear your thoughts, feedback &amp; constructive criticism so please review.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with _The Big Bang Theory_ (except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Friday evening, Girl's Night In, Penny's Apartment**

Katherine stood outside Penny's apartment and took some deep breaths before knocking. She had left an overnight bag at Leonard's before crossing the hall. She hadn't planned on spending the night but Leonard had suggested it. "With the way those girls drink when they're together you are not going to be in any condition to drive home."

Katherine had shrugged; she wasn't a heavy drinker, but knew she might have more than usual under the strain of an evening spent with Leonard's ex and her two best friends. _And it's not like spending the night with Leonard is a hardship_ she thought and smiled. With that thought bolstering her courage she knocked on the door.

On the other side of the door Penny said to Bernadette and Amy "Be nice you guys. She seems like a sweet person."

"I'm looking forward to meeting someone who can leave Sheldon speechless." Bernadette giggled.

"Don't worry bestie, we got your back." Amy attempted to reassure Penny.

Penny rolled her eyes but smiled as she opened her door. "Come on in. I like your top."

"Thank you." Katherine said glancing down at her hunter green off-the-shoulder blouse and jeans. "I hope I'm dressed okay. You said we were staying in tonight, right?"

"Yeah, you look cute" Penny noticed that Katherine was wearing a Penny Blossom and smiled to see that Katherine was making an effort to make a good impression. "We're having a movie marathon tonight. Can you believe Amy's never seen _Dirty Dancing_ or _Top Gun_?"

"Really? We lived for those movies at sleepovers. They were the closest we could get to porn."

Amy stated "I didn't attend many sleepovers as an adolescent." Katherine raised an eyebrow at Penny; Penny shook her head slightly so Katherine changed the subject.

"I brought alcohol and dessert as a bribe."

"Excellent choices for bribes." enthused Bernadette.

"Ah, offering a gift of food to gain acceptance, common behavior among primates." Amy remarked. Katherine had been warned about Amy by both Penny and Leonard so she was more amused than offended.

Penny jumped in before Amy started one of her lectures on monkey behavior. "That's so sweet; you didn't have to bring anything."

"Oh I don't mind; I love to bake."

"What did you bring?" asked Bernadette.

"Raspberry margaritas and brownies."

"Raspberries, tequila and chocolate. Three of my favorite things." Penny said. She went to the kitchen for glasses and plates while Katherine put the containers on the island. Everyone took a brownie and drink and then sat down in front of the TV to watch _Dirty Dancing _and eat the pizza Penny had had delivered earlier. As the margaritas kicked in, the slight tension that had been present at the beginning of the evening faded. All four women were giggling by the end of the film. Penny, Bernadette and Katherine had kept one upping each other by making increasingly raunchy comments about the movie.

Once the credits rolled Penny got up to put _Top Gun_ in. She asked "So Amy, what did you think?"

"Despite being a formulaic story designed to emotionally manipulate women and sell popcorn, I thought it was hot." The other girls giggled.

"Wait until you see the volleyball scene in _Top Gun_." Katherine said. "My friends and I wore out two VHS tapes because of that one."

Meanwhile at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment vintage video game night was well under way. During one of Sheldon's scheduled breaks, Howard asked Leonard "Did you know Penny invited Katherine to Girl's Night?"

"Yeah. I'm glad she and Penny are getting along."

Raj was surprised "Really?"

"Sure. It'd be awful if I had to choose between my friendship with Penny and my relationship with Katherine."

"You're a braver man than I Hofstadter." Howard said. "I wouldn't let Bernadette within a hundred feet of one of my exes."

"You mean Mouth-to-Mouth Mona?" Leonard asked. Raj and Leonard laughed.

Howard said "Laugh all you want but Bernie told me they were watching chick flicks tonight. And when women watch chick flicks they drink."

Raj joined in "And when women drink they get chatty."

Howard and Leonard looked at Raj "How do _you_ know so much about women?" inquired Leonard.

"Hey I have sisters dude."

"Maybe I will go over for a second, just to see how things are going." Leonard said nervously.

"You better hurry. There's only three and a half minutes left in the break." Sheldon observed looking at his stopwatch. Leonard sprinted out the door and across the hall. He knocked on Penny's door.

Penny opened the door, obviously tipsy, "Hi Leonard. Hey Katherine your boyfriend is here." A chorus of giggles came from behind Penny. Katherine replaced Penny at the door.

"Hi baby!" Katherine greeted him, a little too loudly and a little too enthusiastically.

"Hey honey. How is it going in there?"

"Great! We're having lots of fun!"

Bernadette shouted "No boys allowed!" More giggles were heard from Penny's apartment.

"I have to go." Katherine said "I'll see you afterwards. Go back to your vintage games."

"Ooo-kaaay." Leonard said and turned to go.

"Wait!" Katherine said breathlessly "I can't send you off to battle without a kiss." She grabbed his face and gave him a loud smacking kiss on the lips. Hoots and hollers emerged from the girls. "With your shield or on it Leonard!" She went inside and closed the door with a bang. Leonard heard more giggling.

"Well that was weird." Leonard muttered to himself, then shrugged and returned to his apartment.

Across the hall the girls had started watching _Top Gun_. They began an enthusiastic debate on the merits of Tom Cruise versus Val Kilmer.

"All I know is that you could cut diamonds with Val's cheekbones." Penny's discourse was shushed by Bernadette and Katherine as the volleyball scene started.

Amy's eyes widened "Good Lord!"

Bernadette smiled dreamily "Tom's almost as handsome as my Howard."

"Okay, you're cut off." Penny said and grabbed Bernadette's glass.

A hush fell over the women as the love scene began. "How come in real life there are never curtains billowing in the breeze when you make love?" Katherine asked with a deep sigh.

"I know right!" Penny agreed "This is one of the most romantic love scenes ever."

The movie ended and the four women sat and chatted until the men crossed the hall after the games finished. Bernadette went home with Howard and Penny bullied Sheldon and Raj into escorting Amy. Katherine went across the hall with Leonard. _And I am left alone _Penny thought as the door closed behind her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Thanks everyone for the positive reviews on the previous chapters. I will be adding additional chapters soon. I would love to hear your thoughts, feedback &amp; constructive criticism so please review.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with _The Big Bang Theory_ (except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Leonard and Katherine continued dating. Their relationship was casual and easy, perhaps too much so, Leonard occasionally thought. Any time Leonard had those thoughts he reminded himself that Katherine was fun and smart and "enthusiastic." How nice it was to be in a relationship where he could be himself and not be defensive about his hobbies. How lucky he was to be with a woman who got along with his friends, even Sheldon.

He was amazed that Katherine not only tolerated Sheldon, she even seemed to find him amusing. "I like his fun facts, they're educational." she would say. Leonard would roll his eyes as she continued "He's like a walking Snapple cap; besides, he'd make a great character if I ever write a novel." "Who would find Sheldon entertaining?" Leonard would respond.

They went on a lot of double dates with Howard and Bernadette. Bernadette and Katherine got along really well and Katherine gave Bernadette advice on dating a Jewish man. They really got close after Katherine suggested that Bernadette ask Mrs. Wolowitz to teach Bernadette her brisket recipe. This was a huge success; Bernadette bonded with Howard's mother, Howard was ecstatic and Bernadette was grateful to Katherine.

Katherine continued to attend Girls Night. The girls indulged in a variety of activities: clubs, plays, bars, movies, craft classes. Occasionally Amy, Bernadette and Katherine would gang up on Penny and convince her to attend public lectures hosted by the university or a local museum which Penny would reluctantly admitted she enjoyed. "Only once in a while." she would insist. "If I want lectures on a regular basis I can go across the hall and talk to Sheldon."

The women were at Katherine's apartment after one such Girls Night drinking Midori Sours and discussing the play they had seen, _The Art of Dining_, while waiting for their rides. Howard came by to pick up Bernadette and Amy and Penny helped Katherine clean up before calling a cab. Penny was bringing glasses over to the sink when she noticed a picture of Leonard on an end table. "Is this new?" she asked Katherine.

Katherine looked over to see what Penny was talking about. "Yes. When I found out that the last photo Leonard had taken was for his ID badge I convinced him to have it done." She paused in the middle of turning back to the sink as she fondly remembered the form "convincing" Leonard had taken.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Penny look hungrily at the picture and half-whisper "It doesn't do him justice."

Katherine dropped the glass she was holding, Penny turned at the sound of the crash and the two women stared at each other.

"You still have feelings for Leonard!" Katherine accused, while she desperately hoped that Penny would deny it.

The lie died on Penny's lips as she looked at the woman who had become her friend despite themselves. "Yes, I do."

"Oh God!" Katherine exclaimed.

"I have no intention of acting on it. I know missed my chance with Leonard. He is with you now. I accept that."

"How can I trust that?"

"You and Leonard make so much more sense together than he and I ever did."

"Love isn't about sense; it's about chemistry." Katherine retorted.

"It's a good thing that Sheldon isn't here to hear you compare emotions to science."

The joke broke the tension and the women burst into hysterical laughter. As the laughter subsided Penny brought the last glasses into the kitchen and she and Katherine sank to the kitchen floor, exhausted from the emotional upheaval.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Katherine wearily.

"I'll be damned if I know." replied Penny.

"Look Penny, I don't know if Leonard and I are the next Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett, but I really like him and I care for him deeply and I want to give it a fair chance."

"That's a reasonable request." Penny said. She noticed that Katherine hadn't said she loved Leonard, which gave her hope.

"And there's another thing." Katherine took a deep breath and continued "You know how fragile Leonard's ego is with women; if you two went out again and it didn't work out I think it would destroy him. He still cares about you a lot."

Penny sighed. She knew Katherine was right.

"All I'm asking is that as long as Leonard and I are together you use the time to make sure that if you get back together it will be for keeps."

"God, why do you have to be so reasonable and concerned about Leonard?" Penny shook her head in bemusement.

"I know. If this was a TV show we would probably be rolling around on the ground, pulling hair and screaming _He's mine bitch!" _said Katherine.

"Howard would probably pay money to see that." Penny joked.

"Raj too. Maybe that's what we can give them for the holidays this year." Katherine replied.

"Well it fits in my budget." Penny wisecracked. The women chuckled and then sat silent for long moments.

"So, shall we agree to act like this never happened?" Katherine broke the silence.

"Oh yeah, that'll work." Penny said sarcastically.

"You got a better idea?"

"Nope."

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**uthor note: Thanks everyone for the positive reviews on the previous chapters. I would love to hear your thoughts, feedback & constructive criticism so please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with _The Big Bang Theory_ (except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Anything Can Happen Thursday**

A few weeks later everyone was gathered in Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. Things had been tense between Penny and Katherine so they had been avoiding each other as much as possible. However, the gang was gathered for Anything Can Happen Thursday, so they were forced to be in the same room for an extended period of time.

Katherine and Penny thought that they had done a good job in acting like nothing was wrong, but they hadn't realized how observant Raj was. He had noticed the glances that Penny gave Leonard when she thought no one was looking. And he watched how Penny and Katherine were avoiding each other; and how carefully polite they were being when they were forced to be together.

Since the four women were present Raj had been drinking; and he had been drinking enough to be mischievous. Raj decided to propose a game. "Hey, you know what would be fun? Truth or Dare?"

Katherine and Penny tried to convince everyone that it was a bad idea but they were voted down by everyone else. Penny and Katherine were tense, afraid of what could be revealed by the game.

The first few turns were harmless truths. Sheldon chose dare on his turn. Katherine dared him to let Amy sit in his spot for 30 seconds. He agreed to the dare much more readily than anyone would have guessed.

When it was Penny's turn, she quickly chose dare. Raj dared her to kiss the person she liked best in the room.

"Right here bestie." said Amy, but Penny's eyes went to Leonard. Penny was taking a little too long to kiss someone.

"Penny?" Leonard asked, puzzled.

Katherine said with quiet fury "Damn you Penny." Penny turned toward her.  
>Penny and Katherine stared at each other while Leonard looked at both of them. Everyone but Raj is confused.<p>

Leonard grew concerned "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Let me kiss Amy and we can finish the dumb game." Penny said brusquely.

"If you are going to kiss Amy, why is Katherine so mad?" Katherine sat with her arms crossed and refused to meet Leonard's eye.

"This is stupid I'm going home." Penny ran out of the apartment.

Leonard was bewildered. "What the hell is going on?"

"How can you be so _stupid_Leonard?" Katherine said contemptuously and stormed out after Penny. After a stunned pause, Leonard followed the girls across the hall. Katherine was comforting Penny when Leonard barged in.

Leonard demanded "Will either of you tell me what the _hell_just happened back there?"

Penny rose from couch "Are you _really _that oblivious Leonard? Fine, let me make it clear to you."

"Penny don't." Katherine entreated.

"It's too late now." Penny replied.

Katherine sighed and slumped against the couch, defeated "You're right"

Penny took a breath and said simply but sadly "I still have feelings for you Leonard."

Leonard looked at Katherine for her reaction but there was none but resignation. "Why aren't you upset about this?" Realization dawned "You knew! You knew and didn't tell me!"

Katherine stood up "Of course I didn't tell you, you schmuck!" she said furiously.

Leonard was determined to get to the bottom of things "Why?"

Katherine's anger faded, she looked away from Leonard and said quietly "Because I was afraid"

Leonard was perplexed "Afraid of what?"

Katherine looked at him again "Afraid that if you had to choose between Penny and me, you'd choose Penny." Penny was stunned by her admission. Leonard was silent.

Katherine was on the verge of tears "That's all the answer I need." She fled the apartment.

Penny said hesitantly "Leonard."

Leonard looked torn. "I have to go after her."

"I know."

Leonard raced out of apartment and down the stairs after Katherine. He caught up to her in the lobby just before she opened the door. "Katherine wait!" Katherine turned toward him.

"I don't know what to say, I just don't want it to end like this."

Katherine said sadly "So it's definitely over?"

"I think we both know it wouldn't have lasted much longer."

Katherine sighed "I know. I just kept hoping it would turn into something more."

"If it hasn't by now I don't think it's going to." Leonard took her hand and pulled her over to stairs where they sat down.

"We've been more like friends with benefits than anything else, haven't we?"

"The benefits were pretty great though."

Katherine chuckled "Definitely." Leonard put his arm around Katherine and she leaned her head on his shoulder

"Leonard, if we're so smart, how come we can't figure out how not to get hurt?"

Leonard smiled "If I was smart enough to figure that out I'd have twelve Nobel Prizes by now." They sat in silence for a few minutes.

Katherine eventually said "I know this is crazy, but I'd still like us to be friends. Not right away, but eventually."

Leonard responded "I'd like that." He spotted tears in Katherine's eyes and tried to lighten the mood. "You don't fool me though Levin. You'd only use me to get to Sheldon."

"Sheldon? Hmmmm." She said thoughtfully.

"You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking?"

"Well, I have always had a thing for super villains and with Sheldon I'd be getting in on the ground floor."

"I'll miss how you make me laugh."

Katherine said "Back at you." She stood up to leave. "Leonard, as someone who cares about you I'm going to give you some advice. Don't rush into things with Penny."

"I'm really not comfortable with this topic right now."

"Leonard, I think part of our problem was that we were both rebounding. Don't get me wrong, Penny's great. As much as I'd like to accuse you of thinking with your hormones right now, I can't. She's a wonderful person and I can see that the two of you would make a great couple. But I think you both need to be sure before you start dating again or you'll both wind up getting hurt again."

Leonard shook his head. "I can't believe you're giving me advice on my next relationship while we're in the middle of breaking up."

Katherine smiled "I'm just doing it to show you what a fabulous girl you're giving up Hofstadter."

"I'm well aware. Way too fabulous for me."

Katherine "Don't sell yourself short. You're pretty fabulous too." She softly kissed him. "Goodbye Leonard." He watched her walk out the door then slowly climbed the stairs to his apartment.

When he reached the fourth floor; Penny was waiting for him. "Leonard," she began.

Leonard held up a hand. "Penny, I know we need to talk but I can't do it right now. I just had to hurt someone I care about very much and I need to process some things before I can deal with anything or anyone else." Penny looked disappointed but nodded and went into her apartment. Leonard went into his own home and was surprised to see it empty except for Sheldon.

"Where is everyone?" Leonard asked, grateful that they were gone as he didn't want to explain or be fussed over.

"They left after Penny, Katherine and you departed." Sheldon frowned "You appear to be upset. Would you like me to make you a hot beverage?"

"No thank you Sheldon; I'm going to bed."

"Leonard?"

"Yes?"

"I heard shouting. Did you and Katherine terminate your romantic relationship?"

"Yes."

"Oh that is a shame. She had just made my list of treasured acquaintances."

"Good night Sheldon."

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Thanks everyone for the positive reviews on this story. They really inspired me to continue even when I had writer's block. <strong>

**For those of you who got attached to Katherine I have an idea for a sequel that gives her the happy ending she deserves; please PM me or review if you would like to read it. If there is enough interest I will write it.**

**I would love to hear your thoughts, feedback & constructive criticism so please review.**


End file.
